Saber
Race: Godzillan Birthday: August 2, Age: 20-40 Gender: Male Height: 174 cm (6'0") 2 (Formerly) 181 cm (6'5") 3 Weight 61 kg (240 lbs.) 2 (Formerly) 66 kg (300 lbs.) 3 Blood Type: Orchi Professional Status: Married Home Town: Shinron Relatives & Relationships - Laya Barton (Wife) Kazuma Barton (Father) Rosa Barton (Mother) Selena Barton (Test-Tube Daughter) Eric Trenton Barton Jr. (Son) Akuma Barton (Grandfather) Mark Darko (Brother) Rex Valentime (Surrogate Brother) Nova Valentime (Sister-In-Law) Neveah Valentime (Surrogate Niece) Kuo Barton (Uncle) King Leon (Father-In-Law) Madison Tarrason (Mother-In-Law) Lady Green (Ex-Wife) Bulk (First Born Son) Lucian (Ex-Brother-In-Law) Kreed Diskits (Long-Time Comrade, Rival, Unwanted Friend) Yoruichi (Former Crush) Go by’s: Saber Dragon Emperor Spiked Tailed beast Dragon of the sea Group: Avengers, DDWs, X-Force, Team Saber, Team Sora Personality Eric is quite dynamic. His personality varies from smug and cocky to disquieted and depressed after a major defeat, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual threat. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Eric’s a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. Noble phantasam Spirit Phoniex Dragon Demon Spirit Demi orb ability Natures Fire Rock Child Hood History Eric whole life has been intense training since 5 years old; he has mastered 5 fighting styles at the age of 5. Also he did intense studying, Kazuma made Eric train for 12 hours than 12 hours of studying. Kazuma was very strict on Eric an Eric hated it, life was hard without a mother. The age of 10 he was on genius level, for the past years Eric was determined to leave because he knew the whole purpose of intense training & studying. To be strong enough to destroy all vampires but Eric believe in the old Godzillans law serve & protect to a far extent. So he began to sneak at night to the little towns full of crime. He wanted to become a great hero so he called his self-saber, Eric believe he was like a saber a blade of justice that cut down crime. Eric went out at night without his father's consent but he didn't care, the only thing he cared about was protecting the innocent. The past year he had stopped many muggers, thieves, murders and big crime lords. All the humans believe saber was a great hero all the towns heard about his heroic actions. Even villains heard of him, an assassin called Shaw heard about saber. So he paid him a visited Shaw destroyed a whole town to bring out saber. He came to the rescue but Saber underestimated him he was tough, blow after blow they went but Shaw play dirty. After Saber realized Shaw wasn't human and fainted Shaw tried to kill a woman but Saber quickly wake up and stand up to him. Later on that day Saber was happy to defeat Shaw but word got back to Kazuma, Kazuma and his soldiers came to grab Eric but he resist. Father and son had a huge argument than Eric decided to leave. A New Young Man After the huge argument Eric had else to go but the dragon temple. He heard a lot of good things about The Dragon Temple. Eric went in, and the Dragon monks welcome him with open arms. The Dragon monks were happy because they can give Eric the proper training him. Since Eric is the Chosen one of the Godzillans, They gave him special training, the dragon monks taught Eric how to use and control his hyku powers. During the Tournament, Saber was able to accomplish a feat that many had thought impossible when he summoned the Dragon of salem . Saber in an undamaged uniform when he fights Shaw order to win his match against Shaw in the first round. However, because it was his first time using this dragon, it severely damaged Shaw. This damage was so extensive that it left Shaw screaming in pain and unable to grip his sword. Because of this, he only got to fight in four matches total during the entire tournament, due in large part to his preoccupation with his team during the second round coupled with his ineligibility during the third round. That being said, calling on the Dragon was a legendary feat on its own, as anyone else attempting this would have had their arm blown off after using it. During the Tournament's third round, he was tricked and captured in a force-field of an experienced demon force-field maker named Ruka the Enchantress and was therefore unable to participate in that round as per the ruling of the Tournament Committee. However, this ambush worked against the demon ninjas, because the energy-field had an unusual effect on Hiei's arm; helping to restore it to full capacity. Later, he achieves what no one before him has, mastering the darkness technique by consuming it and is able to use it against Bui of Team Toguro in the last Hiei preparing the Darkness Flameround and beat him, wrecking half the stadium in the process. x-force At the time x-horn was taking over the land but knowing the Dw would interfear with his plans he began an plan to maniplate some of the members of Dynasty Warriors. So began his plans after long process he found Kreed and Saber. X-horn false promise to give saber more power to be the strongest instead of power, saber's friends and lover ones gave him grief and heartache. Nova called him a traitor and coward,yoruichi wont even look or enknowalge him. It hurted saber mently , physically and spirtally most importantly his pride being a Godzillan. x-horn resistance Saber return to his friends and become strong the right way, but during his time with the x force he learned good leadership skills and made a few good commrades. After leaving the x horn force he began a resistance towards x-horn and his evil plans for his sp called perfect world with his best friend axel. The resistance members was Saber(team leader), Axel(tech expert), Chad Miguel a.k.a blasto(second in command), Skar, zex and Captain star(very close friend). The resistance hold strong for a while helping the Dynasty Warriors giving X-horn a good. Of course x-horn was a step ahead and maniplate Axel to betray Saberd and the resistance. So Saber fought and destroyed Axel despite all the battles and good times they made fighting together than it got worser x-horn killed chad miguel saber sworn vengance upon x-horn. Saber changed into his Godzillan combat outfit than went to chad's body and became engaged with vangence. X-HORN PART 1 POWERS&ABILITIES Before the test Eric knew he had to master his Ki better first, so Eric had non-stop training for his powers. He had created over 20 techniques including techniques he learned from his father and the dragon monks. Also Eric learn to master all Godzillan techniques like illusions, Hypnosis, Telekinesis, Telepathy, flight, fire bending, water bending, animal communication, Super Hearing, super senses. Induce Sleep Possession Mind Scans Mind Wipes Astral Projection Mental Shield: He can prevent other telepaths from reading his mind. He can expand this ability and shield other people from telepathy. Download Information: Has demonstrated this by downloading information on how to fly a Godzillans space ship into a human brain. Mind Control: The Godzillans can also control other beings minds. Insane minds seem to be the only minds he has some trouble controlling. Thought Sensing: The Godzillans can use the mental signature of a being to track it and can detect life forms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He can detect whether a being is intelligent and can communicate with it emphatically if it does not have a communication driven frame of reference for normal telepathy to function with. He can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world. Telepathic Relay: Otherwise known as a telepathic link. As a Class 3 telepath, the Godzillans is able to use his telepathic prowess as a relay station for a group of minds, who can then "speak" to each other through him. This relaying ability seems to be limited to the same range as the Man hunter’s normal telepathic range. Telepathic Assault: The Godzillans can also use his telepathic abilities in an offensive manner. He has the ability to cause mental shutdown in a target using his mental powers. The Godzillans use this power often due to the invasive nature and harshness of such a telepathic attack. Mayavana: One of the most prized abilities of the Godzillans is Mayavana. It is the ability to reach into another mind and create a mental reality as real as any normal reality. The strain of Mayavana is such that it can only be used once in a life time, and so is normally used on the one that a Godzillan loves the most. Saber used it on the rampaging clan of warriors so that he thought that he had destroyed the JLH (subsequently he reverted to an embryonic state) and therefore saved his friends. Also since he had ninja training Eric learned and created many Jutsus and Invisibility. Godzillan advance healing factors: Godzillans are capible of regenerating organs,major organs and limbs in seconds even cuts,stab wounds also they can proform detachment and reattachment to they're body or body parts because of Godzillans g-cells it also allows Saber to smoke without lung damage. Superhuman strength- stronger than the average Godzillan Saber can lift over 90 tons. SUPERHUMAN SPEED- Eric can out run the finest athlete by jugging he can also keep up with rex and kreed. SUPERHUMAN REFLEXES : Eric is able to catch bullets with one hand also Eric has caught kreed's dagger. SUPERHUMAN STAMANIA: Eric is able to run across a state without breaking a sweat . SUPERHUMAN AGILITY ADVANCE GODZILLAN PHYSIOLOGY: Since Eric is royalty his body is stronger than a average Godzillan body even faster and more better in every way because of his advance physiology he immune to alot but ice or freezing temperature and gives saber a very high level of endurance. SHAPESHIFTING: Since Eric is a Godzillan he can shapeshift on a high level even change his body any height , shape or size even grow multiple limbs. Techniques: Double Lariat Headbut blood acid Creation Lariat reptile Leg Clone Sealing Technique: Dragon Hold Seven Swords technique Hachurui monsuta ball Hachurui monsuta Chakra Arms Hachurui monsuta Twist Earth dragon style : Dragon Subterranean Voyage Summoning Technique ( dragons ) Water Clone Technique Water Prison Dragon Dance Technique Water Prison Technique Water dragon style : A Thousand Feeding dragons Water dragon style : Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water dragon style : Five Feeding Sharks Water dragon style : Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water dragon style : Great dragon Bullet Technique Water dragon style : Rain Water dragon wave Liquid Induced Cryokinesis: One of Eric 's ability enables him to use a specialized form of cryokinesis, allowing him to freeze liquids, including blood in the human body he does not have to make direct contact with. He is able to shape water into projectiles by freezing it, and can subsequently hurl them with lethal precision. He can also create protective shields out of frozen water. Pyrokinesis - Due to his Godzillan heritage,Eric can control fire. He can create fire from thin air, create fire balls, deliver punches of fire, create pillars of fire and put his own body on fire. He is not immune to other types of fire. He can control other fires that he didn't create. However, the fire he wields is nothing more than just ordinary fire on least he uses omni chi that will change his fire: it does not have the 'trapping' ability of Akuma's mystical and demonic flames. atomic blast- this technique is common for Godzillans even for half breeds but Saber can do it on a wide scale it was ene displayed when saber fought fang. Atomic Heat ray- another common Godzillan attack. Amphibiousness-Godzillans can breath underwater ONI STRAN- Eric inherit a DNA stran from Akuma (his grandfather ) that allow him to use electricity or electric abilities /techniques since Akuma has the power of Oni Hachurui monsuta. Oni lightening -Saber can use Akuma's demonic lightening but not as good as Akuma. Aura blasts- saber uses aura blasts on many occansions. Hand to hand combat -Saber is a master level fighter he knows every fighting style known to man had perfected it even the Godzillan fighting style. master level swordmenship- Saber is also skilled swordsmen his swordplay is so excellent he has defeated kyorger (rex mentor ) and able to take on ken (ledgendary swordsmen )for awhile thanks to training with dragon monks and ken (later on). master level acrobatics Photographic memory -Saber can remember things just by looking at it for a short time period saber used it in his spar with rex and kreed, Great Leadership- Kreed as stated that he was impressed of Saber's leadership that he was able lead diffrent armies of diffrent speicies. Hyku power -Saber has Hachurui Monsuta (creator of the Godzillans) inside of him it allows him to use Hachurui Monsuta's engery since Saber and Hachurui Monsuta has a great relationship he can use Hachurui Monsuta engery at will it also grows consistently but not as fast as Sora's stated by rex that he was impressed by Saber's power growth but Hachurui Monsuta engery gives him great power Saber has no true Godzillan identity because Hachurui Monsuta is his Godzillan form that still makes a true Godzillan having Hachurui Monsuta makes Saber one of the most strongest Godzillan alive but he has his own natural engery that is also strong. Particle Transformation-Saber can transform different parts of his body. SHYKU-Shyku is a pre form Saber can use when in this state Eric only use 50% of Hachurui Mosuta power.He first learn his shyku form while training in the ocean a week straight without breaks it was first revealed fighting darkbeast kreed. Weaponary-Saber mastered all weapons. SPELLS- saber learned a little bit of spells from laya.